


Rhodophyta

by EvilMuffins



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drabble Sequence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “The swim club misses you.”





	Rhodophyta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



Red droplets dispersed around Haruka’s naked body, like paint from a saturated brush dipped into a cup.

Shaky, Makoto pulled his arm away to wrap his bloodied wrist in a towel.

_How long can we keep this up?_

Makoto turned back to where Haruka reclined in the tub, showing a smile that hadn’t been present in the same bathroom mirror that could no longer reflect Haruka’s face.

“Stay,” Haruka urged, reaching for Makoto’s unpunctured arm.

“The swim club misses you.” Makoto rested on the edge of the tub, water and his own blood soaking into the back of his jeans.

*

It wasn’t enough. Keeping Haruka safely at home during daylight, the warm baths to raise his body temperature, Makoto’s blood... Even with all of his efforts, Haruka’s strength dwindled.

Makoto climbed into the tub.

Haruka’s body shifted, making room, although neither of them desired it. The space between was empty, needless, as Haruka’s arms circled Makoto’s muscular back. Makoto thought that he liked it better this way, more than Haruka feeding from his wrist.

Lips pressed firmly over the side of his neck, mere inches from his throat. Sharp pain soon gave way to bliss, as flesh gave into fang.

*

He sensed Haruka standing in the doorway, long before he finally crossed over toward the bed. Makoto smiled weakly into the pillow. Just one benefit of being ‘bonded’, he mused.

Feedings came frequently these days, and Makoto found difficulty in rising up on his elbows.

Anything for Haru.

“Sure you want to go through with this?” Makoto reaffirmed. “Maybe there’s another way…”

Haruka climbed overtop him, straddling Makoto’s bare thighs. “I want to.” A kiss, free from the tang of blood.

“Even if Gou had never found out that _this_ was the way to help you?”

“I’d still want you.”


End file.
